Devices that operate at different clock rates may be coupled together such that one of the devices provides an input signal to a second one of the devices. The second device may include a data synchronizer circuit to synchronize the input signal from the first device with the clock signal of the second device.
Some devices, such as some processors, may include a considerable number of data synchronizer circuits, which may consume a substantial portion of the total power consumed by the device.